


Sneaking Around The Castel (Klance)

by Story_Teller



Series: Secret Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Kick, Lance x Keith, Locked In, Love, M/M, Romance, Sneaking Around, klance, one night changes everything, secert relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller/pseuds/Story_Teller
Summary: One incident changes everything. The Castel of Lions misfunctions and Keith gets attacked by a training robot. Lance helps Keith but they get locked in lances room. So what could change and what happened? What’s the aftermath and what’s their relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“... Im working on it. It’s just going to take a while that’s all. So paladins go back to your rooms.” Coran speaks over the intercom. I was already in my room because the castle won’t stop misfunctioning. Anyways I go back to throwing my bouncy ball from earth, against the wall.  
BAM!  
BAM!  
BAM!  
BAM!  
The bouncy ball made the noise every time it hit the wall. The noise calms me and throwing the ball allows me to get out all of my anger and insecurities.  
BAM!  
BAM!  
BAM!  
SLASH!  
My door suddenly opens as the sound is made. I grab my gun as... Keith? Keith runs into my room. Why the hell is Keith in my room? Oh.... maybe that’s why. I see the robot come in, fighting Keith. So help me if he lays a finger on Keith, I’ll kill him myself.  
SLASH!  
I see the damn robot slash Keith’s arm with his sword.  
That’s it!  
I grip my gun in my hand, as hard as possible. I then run towards that son of a bitch. I then somehow transforms my weapon from a gun into a sword and I jump over Keith who had fallen.  
Slash!  
I kill that stupid robot and throw it to the ground. I walk back over to Keith, who’s holding his shoulder wound closed. I grab his hand and help him up.  
“You ok? Is your shoulder good?” I look at him with a worried expression.  
“Y-yeah. Yeah I am. Thanks Lance.” Keith pulls me into a hug. As I pull away and place my hands on his shoulders, he flinches.  
“Shit. I’m sorry. Will you be ok? Your sure cause you just flinched. You could also stay here and I could patch you up.” I inform Keith.  
“No, I’m good. I can handle it when I get back to my room.” Keith says, reassuring me.  
Keith walks over to the door to leave. When he tries to open it, it doesn’t open. Instead it locks. I go over to try and unlock it, but it won’t.  
“All dorm room doors are locked. Paladins it’s gonna be awhile.” Coran speaks over the intercom.  
“Well I guess we’re stuck in here” I sigh “let me take a look at that.”  
I take Keith’s hand in mine and remove it from his shoulder. I see the cut and it’s deep enough that it’s going to need stitches.  
“Keith, sit down while I grab the medical supplies.” Keith sits down on my bed as I tell him to. I find this odd since Keith takes no ones orders, specially mine. Maybe he’s in too much pain. I dismiss the thought and head over to my bathroom. I open my medicine cabinet to look for my medical kit. I pull it out and leave the bathroom. I go to my bed so I can then sit down In front of Keith. I open the box once I’m seated on the ground. I pull out the needle, thread, an alcohol swab, and a Bandage to rap around Keith’s arm. I take the swab and open it. I then start to dab it on Keith’s shoulder.  
“Shit!” Keith winces in pain.  
“What the hell is that! Get it off lance! Get it off! Your trying to kill me!” Keith yells at me whimpering and fighting me.  
“Keith hold still, I need to clean the wound or you’ll get a infection, which hurts a lot more.” He finally stops flinching. Instead he just bites his lip, which makes him look hot. Wait what? I finish cleaning the wound, dismissing this newer but weird thought. Then I pull the needle and thread out . As I thread the string through the needle, I feel Keith’s whole body stiffen.  
“What? Have you never had stitches before.” I say as I put the needle into his shoulder. As I did that, he winces.  
“Not so brave after all.” I snicker at him.  
“No I’ve had stitches before and it doesn’t hurt. It’s the idea and the sensations that come with it.” Holy crap Keith has emotion? This is a side of Keith I have never seen or experienced. I go weaving in and out of his skin as the thread closes the skin together.  
“How do you know how to do this?” He looks at me with this questioning look.  
“My mom used to stitch up and clean my wounds. I used to get hurt a lot. Anyways I had to learn since I’m out here on my own. So I took what I remember from my mom and started fixing myself up. You don’t know how many times I’ve hurt myself out here.” Why did I just open up like that? I’m getting weird. I finish up closing the wound and rap the bandage around his shoulder. Once I was done he sat his hand on my thigh.  
“Thanks, lance.” Keith spoke with a light smile. What’s wrong with us?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keith is patched up, he finds himself in a predicament. So lance has to help Keith out with his problem.

“Shit.” Keith complains all of a sudden. Only a minute of horrible silence, he finally breaks it. It’s so weird how he can go from grateful to.... I don’t know what this is yet.  
“Ahhh.” Keith says as he pushes me off of my bed and lies down. He then inches his hand down to the top of his pants.  
“Ahhh.” Keith cries out again. He looks like he’s going to die. He then unbuttons his pants. As he does so he closes his eyes.  
“No! Keith stop!” I bark at him, grabbing his wrists and throwing them above his head. I’m now on top of him holding his wrists down.  
“Lance... please..” Keith keeps on winning. I lean down towards him and he starts to rotate his hips.  
“Ahhh.” Keith moans in pleasure.   
“Fuck Keith! Stop!” I bark at him. Somehow Keith slips his hands from my grasp and they make their way down again. I roll my eyes at him. At least he is back to his normal self.   
“Fine I give up. You’ve got five minutes. I’m going to the restroom.” Keith just keeps inching down, never looking up at me. I go into the restroom and wait for five minutes. All the while I hear him moan, which is turning me on. Then I hear something I’d never except to come from Keith’s mouth.  
“Lance! Faster, please faster!” He commanded. I open the door to see him wearing my jacket, so I decided to help him out cause I’m a nice person. You know, he has a problem that only I can help him out with, otherwise I’d be here for awhile. Anyways I go into my bedroom again and leave my bathroom. I then crawl onto the bed and place my legs outside of Keith’s on both sides. I then remove his hands and start to go faster than he was able to. His eyes then shot wide open. As doing so , he hits my hands away.  
“Lance! What the hell, get off of me!” He barked at me, sitting up. I sat up with him. I got off the bed to collect Keith’s pants and boxers. I gave him his clothes in exchange for my jacket.  
“The doors are now unlocked and the castle is all fixed up.” Coran spoke as we finished getting our few pieces of clothing back on. I look straight into Keith’s eyes as the door unlocks. Keith goes around me to leave.   
“Keith... Wait!” I grab his hand and push him against the door.   
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that but you and I know that we have something.” I spoke to him.  
“Lance we dont!” He yelled at me.  
“Keith stop it!.” I push my lips right against his ear.   
“I know you love me... And I love you.” I move my lips away from Keith’s ear to his lips. I smash my lips against his and then I pull back.  
“Lance...”  
“Go Keith. I’ll talk to you later.” I say with a smug look. I then watch him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the team is interesting because of what happened with Keith and Lance. Our two favorite males from voltron also may push each other a bit to far or pull a little to close.

“Everyone meet up in the living area. We are eating dinner.” Allura calls over the speakers. Mmm. Food sounds good just about now. You know what else sounds good? Keith. Shit! I need to stop thinking about him that way. I mean yeah I admitted I liked him and yeah I use to like allura, but allura was honestly just a show. Just a show to keep them away from me being bisexual and now I have to keep pretending even though I want Keith and he wants me. But Tonight’s dinner is going to be fun.  
I get up from the floor where I was folding my clothes and throw my clean sheet on my naked bed. I then walk over to my door. I click a few buttons on the panel, unlocking my door. It slides open and I walk out. The door closes behind me as I leave. I then walk over to the living quarters or ‘area’ as allura would call it. I see everyone at the table and all the seats taken... except one by Keith. The corner of my mouth covers up, showing a smirk. I grab the food Hunk made and take the seat next to Keith.   
Everyone is eating in silence until I break it.   
“Allura. Do you believe in love at first sight or should I meet you again?” I say trying to use a pickup line.  
“Oh, lance.” Pidge says rolling her eyes at me.  
“Lance, I what is love at first sight?” Allura asks me and I see everyone turn their heads towards me. Keith than mouths “yeah what is love at first sight?”   
“Never mind.” I say rolling my eyes.  
It then goes silent again until Shiro says,  
“So guys, hows the food?”   
“It’s good.” Everyone says at once, expect me. This makes everyone look at me. I meet Keith’s eyes and he raises an eye brow in question.   
“What’s wrong lance? Isn’t the food good?” Shiro asks.  
“Yeah, it’s fine.” I look at them confused. Trying to hide the fact that I’m thinking about how good Keith would taste right now.   
“I think he has something else on his mind or someone.” Pidge speaks, turning to look at allura.  
“No I do not! I’m just, tired.” I speak trying to lie. At least they didn’t catch wind of Keith and me.  
“No lance, you slept for 10 hours! How can you be tired?!?” Pidge questions.   
“I’m tired of being made fun of! I’m—-“ Hunk cuts me off “We aren’t making fun of you lance. We just find it weird that you don’t like my food.” I roll my eyes.  
“Fine! I like it. It’s good! Thank you Hunk for making it.” I say as I take another bite of the food.   
“Well, Lance, we are sorry too. Now let’s drop it since desert is here.” Shiro says as pidges robot brings us all ice cream covered with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Topped with a red cherry. At least I can count on Shiro to have my back, unlike Keith who is just there.   
Anyways, as we start to eat, we all start saying how good it is. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Keith drop his hand   
under the table. I continue eating not worrying about his hand. Well until I felt something grab my thigh. I look down, under the table to see him move his gloved hand up to my mid thigh, on the inside. I flick his hand away and go back to eating my ice cream. Then I feel him grab the top of my thigh. I look down again and flick his hand away. Keith does it one last time but he grabs my area.   
I whine at it and everyone looks at me. Then without warning he rubs it. Mmm. I moan and I lay my head back, rolling my eyes back too. Then he stops and I realize we are in the living room. I then see the whole team looking at me. Some confused and some about to laugh.   
“Lance what happened? Are you alright?” Shiro asks since he’s like our dad. Well space dad.  
“I’m done.” I say standing up and leaving, throwing my napkin down in the process. I go and leave to my room. Once I’m in my room, I lay down on my bed, and I notice my buldge. Goddabmit Keith. I groan under my breath. I leave it alone, even though it throbs and is beginning for attention. It probably doesn’t help that I’m laying on my stomach.  
‘Knock, Knock’. I hear at my door.  
“Lance are you in there? I’m sorry. Can I come in?” I hear through the door. I’m pretty sure it’s Keith.  
“No!” I bark at him, through the door. Silence falls for a few minutes and my problem keeps buldging.  
“I’m coming in lance!” Keith says through the door. My door then slides open and it locks. I turn around and lay on my back.   
“Oh lance. Jezze, I’m sorry I did that to you.” He says as he gets on my bed. I turn back around and lay on my stomach again. I look at him. “Lance,” he wraps his arms around me, “ im sorry I did that. I got jealous of Allura. I know it’s a show but it upsets me. Just don’t do it anymore.”  
“Fine. Still, you’re a piece of shit.” I say.  
Keith then says “you know how you said you loved me and I loved you. I thought about it.” Keith says as between kisses.  
“Yeah.” I responded. He then states, “it’s true, I do love you.”   
“I knew it.” I say as he sucks my neck. He then bites a soft place.  
“Fuck Keith.”   
“No more talk.” He says and licks my jaw. Mmm. I end up moaning as he bites my ear. I then roll my self so I’m now looking up at him. Keith rubbed his hands down my shirt and then went back up but underneath my shirt. He then swiftly pulled it off of me. He started leaving love bites and kisses all over my skin. Once he got to my stomach, he moved his lips over to my V-line and kisses down.   
“Mmm. Keith.” I lightly pant. He then slides my pants and boxers down in one swift move, with out me realizing it.  
“Hey lance, let me take care of your little” Keith fake coughs “problem.” I then nod my head. He starts to lick my tip and then took me all in. He does amazing things to me. Things I cannot explain. My back starts to arch and that’s when I moan and say “Ke-eith. I’m gonna cu-m” I say and then Keith pulls his lips off of me. He then gets up and throws a blanket on me. While I struggle to get out of the blanket, I hear my door unlock and open, then closes. Keith left. That asshole. Now I gotta track him down and find out how we are gonna keep this a secret from the others. Heh this is gonna be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to find Keith. Keith is in his lion and lance finds him. But, when things are going good, it will always turn bad.

After I fixed my issue and made myself presentable, by taking a shower and getting dressed in my clothes, I leave my room. I walk to Keith’s room and knock on the door. No one answers so I open it. I don’t see him in there so I leave. I then walk into the living room where everyone is... except Keith.  
“Hey lance! Come sit down with us.” Coran says as he pulls a seat out from where he is sitting. I walk over but push the seat in so I can stay standing up.  
“Hey lance is everything ok with you. Ya know about earlier.” Pidge winks at me.  
“Yeah I’m fine, does anyone know where Keith is?”  
“No why?” Shiro asks and allura cocks her head at me, “yeah why lance? Is everything ok?” Allura ask too.  
“I just need to talk to him.”  
“Ok lance, he’s in his lion, doing some repairs I think. But I believe he said he wanted to be alone.” Shiro says to me as I get up to leave.  
“Lance wait! Can’t you stay with us and hang-hangout with us?” Allura asks me but I make a run for it, getting to Keith’s lion. The Red lion. Hmmm. I go up to the lion and enter it. I then walk around the storage area of the lion but I don’t see Keith. So I go to his cockpit and find him there. He seems to be fiddling with his lions controls maybe even fixing it up a bit. I take this as my chance to get back at him. So I sneak up behind him. I put one of my arms around him and the other over his eyes. I then lean down and bite the side of his neck.  
Keith then jumped out of his seat, turned around and put his knife to my throat within 3 seconds.  
“Woah! Woah! Keith! It’s ok it’s just me.” I say as he relaxes as he realized it’s me. “At least I know you’ll be safe.” I say as I grab his wrist and take his knife, throwing it to the side. I grab him then  
Push him against the wall.  
“So Keith, how are we gonna keep this a secret? I don’t think either one of us is ready or willing to tell anyone about us yet.” I say and smirk as I kiss his neck.  
“Well.. ahh.. well maybe we just have to make out when no ones looking.” Keith says and smirks.  
“I like the sound of that.” I say as I release him and go to his lions panel. I press three buttons. One to put shutters on the windows and two to close and three to lock the lions door entrance.  
“Why did you do that?” Keith asks probably freaking out about someone noticing.  
“Well no one can see and no one can come in.” I smirk and turn his seat around. I then sit in it.  
“Oh hell no! Lance get the fuck off of my seat!” Keith yells at me. He then grabs my shirt and throws me on the ground.  
“Fine I’ll make you pay, bitch.” I say as I get on his lap. I start to grind on him and make him wine in every way possible and imaginable. We took our time getting dirty. We sweated and held our breath until we felt high. The room was hot at the end of the session. We just laid there on the Now warm floor of the red lions cockpit. I listened to Keith’s breathing and made my heart go at the same pace as his. I watched his chest go up and down. I traced every ounce of his skin. I knew every line and scar and wound his body held but there still was so much more. So much fucking more that I wanted.  
Ring!  
Ring!  
“Aww, who the fucks calling now?” I apparently say out loud.  
Keith looks at me, “I’ll get it, it’s probably my phone.”  
“No keithyy stay.” I wined as he got up off the ground. As he went to get his phone, I see his ass. I lick my bottom lip and bite it. Keith then picks up his phone and answers.  
“No I don’t know where lance is. Also I’m in my lions cockpit fixing up its controls.”  
He pauses and leans forward, placing his free hand on the control panel.  
“Wait? Why do you need lance and me?” I cock my head to side as he says that  
“No im too busy. I can’t come.” He then waits a minute.  
“I don’t know where he is. I’m not lance.” Keith huffs at the phone.  
“No don’t come to my lion.” He looks irritated now.  
He pulls the phone away and takes in a deep breath of air before saying “I’m fine. That’s why.”  
“No and that’s final.” Keith than hangs up and slams his phone on the controls. He turns around and walks over to me. He then puts his hand out and I take it. He lifts me up for some reason.  
“What’s going on?” I ask Keith. He looks at me as if he’s about to slap me.  
“Just get dressed.” Keith says as he tosses my clothes to me. I then turn my back away from him and get dressed really quick. Once I’m done I turn around to find Keith fixing his hair. He then comes over to me and starts to fix mine. I decided to take this as an opportunity and kiss him. He then pulls back quickly.  
“Not now lance!” Keith says as he opens the windows blinds and opens the lion mouth. I try to kiss him again. He accepts the kiss after the second try.  
“Keith? I’m coming up to your cockpit.” We hear Shiro as he walks up here.  
“Fuck.” Keith says and looks around the room. He then pushes me into a closet close to his lions cockpit. I then see him run over to his lions seat and he sits down. From the closet I see Shiro come up from the lions mouth into Keith’s cockpit. Shiro then taps Keith’s shoulder. Keith turns around to face Shiro.  
Shiro looks at Keith, “Keith, you and lance need to do the team training.”  
Keith opens his mouth and says, “lance and I have had enough training. I honestly think we need to go on a mission.”  
Shiro shakes his head, “ Keith, find lance and come to training. That’s final.” Keith gets up as Shiro leaves. Keith goes over to Shiro and says “No. Shiro, you don’t tell us what to fucking do.” Keith pushed on Shiro a little bit.  
“Keith we don’t need to do this hostility.” Shiro says blocking Keith’s next push.  
“Well Shiro you asked. And I’m sick of you dictating my life.” Keith says pushing harder.  
“Keith I’m your brother. I’m just trying to do what’s best for you.”  
“Stop it, Shiro! You’ve never thought about my feelings. At least not for a long time! Not since my mom died.” Keith hissed the word my and pulled his fist back. He then hit Shiro in the face. Shiro then returned a punch. Then, as soon as the fight began. It ended. When Keith was bloody and bruised, on the ground. I saw his eyes tearing up. Fuck I wish I could help him right now. Shiro turned away saying, “Maybe you should listen to me. Your excused today for team training, but you’ll have to be there tomorrow, and Keith next time you pick a fight, pick it wisely.” Shiro says as if he’s mocking Keith. He then leaves the lion. Once Shiros gone, I burst out of the closet over to Keith.  
“Keith. Oh my god I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you.” I say getting down on the ground next to Keith.  
I wipe his tears away as I cradle him away from the wall.  
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you.”  
“Lance, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing. I was just so... so mad.” He says as he starts to cry again.  
“Keith, it’s ok. It’s ok.” I say as I kiss the top of his. I lean against the wall, cradling Keith in my arms as he sits between my legs.  
“Lance... I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok, mullet just sleep.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance helps clean up Keith’s wounds while He sleeps.

I allowed Keith to fall to sleep. I don’t want him to feel any pain as I take him to my room. I hate using healing pods and won’t use them unless it’s needed but his wounds I could clean up and fix without the pods. I lay him down on my bed like last time. I then grab some rubber bands and the supplies to clean up his wounds, along with a new set of clothes from my dresser.   
I pull Keith’s hair back in a ponytail. He’ll probably get mad when he wakes up but it will help me clean his wounds up easily. I take off his jacket and black shirt. He’s gonna have a ton of bruises tomorrow. I shake my head as I clean up his face and chest. The blood is so bad, he will need a shower. I bite my lower lip. I will let him sleep a bit longer. He only has one gash on his upper body which is on his arm and his mouth has a bit of blood from a gash on his lip. So I clean up his lip and he flinches a little bit. I then take the alcohol swab and dab the gash on his arm. His face tightens as I do that. He looks like he’s in pain or is worried. I dab it again and he flinches in his sleep. Crap. I decided to just clean it later. I then take his pants off. His legs don’t look as bad. Just a few bruises and a bit of blood. I wipe up the blood off of his legs. I then see some blood on his underwear. I roll my eyes and go over to grab a pair of my underwear. I slip off his real quick and clean up the blood. I then slip on a new pair of underwear, pants, and a shirt onto him. Shiro really did beat him up. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. Stop it lance! You have to be strong for Keith! Don’t think about yourself and your insecurities focus on Keith.   
“I’m sorry Keith. I’m sorry Shiro did this.” I say as I kiss his forehead. I then sit down on the floor next to my bed. I lay my head back on the mattress. I then feel Keith’s hand fall off of the bed, so I take it into my hand. I kiss it and then fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter chapter but I did this because it was a good place to stop and is an easy time skip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance thought everything was fine while he drank coffee. That’s until Keith wakes up screaming, causing a serious of events to unfold.

“.....Ugh... Lance?....” I blink my eyes open as I hear Keith’s voice. I find myself asleep on the floor, my head turned towards the door. I sit up and look over at my bed where Keith is asleep. Huh I thought he was awake. I stand up and look down at him. I brush his bangs out of his eyes. He will probably be asleep for a few more hours. I get up and get dressed. Once I’m ready, I leave my room and go to the kitchen. I make myself a cup of coffee, since it’s eight in the morning. I take a sip of the coffee once it was done, which makes me yawn.  
“Good morning lance.” Hunk says as he comes into the kitchen.   
“Good morning Hunk.” I say as I go and sit at the bar that looks into the kitchen.   
“I’m making pancakes for breakfast.” Hunk says as he turns on the stove.   
“Good morning Hunk, Lance.” Pidge tells us good morning as she walks into the kitchen and pulls out a glass of milk.   
As she sits next to me Hunk and I say, “morning Pidge.”   
“Sooo. Lance, have you asked Allura out yet?” Pidge asks me as Hunk cooks.  
“Mmm. No. I don’t think she likes me.” I respond as Hunk turns around and looks at me.  
“Lance, ask her out this week. She likes you no doubt about it. And worst case she says no, you’ll still have us.” Hunk says, giving me a reassuring look.  
“Ok, I guess I will.” I say. I don’t really want to but... Lance, you have to do this. They can’t know that you’re bi. I close my thought and start to listen again to Hunk and Pidges conversation.  
“...Hunk I’m telling you, somethings up with Coran.” Pidge tells Hunk.  
“There’s nothing going on with Coran, pidge.” Hunk says clearly to Pidge.   
“Yeah there’s nothing going on with Coran, but I am worried about Shiro...” I say as I trail off.  
“Lance, there’s nothing wrong with me.” Shiro says as he walks in. That son of a bitch. I turn away from the others and stand up. I then turn and look at Shiro.   
“You’re a fucking liar!” I yell at Shiro.   
“I’m not lying I’m fine. I’m the Shiro you all know.” He says as he looks at us al. He crosses his arms and gives a firm look towards me.  
A tear rolls down my face as I begin to speak. “You know what you did yesterday. I had to sit there and watch. And-and I couldn’t do anything to help. I couldn’t help K-“ “ahhhh!” I hear Keith scream. Fuck. I push past Shiro and run to my room where Keith is. I open my door really quick. I then run over to my bed where Keith is sitting straight up, pelting sweat. I go over and sit on my bed.   
I grab his arms “What happened Keith?”   
“L-Lance. Lance.” Keith looks at me, through tears.   
“I’m here Keith, I’m here.” I say as I pull him in.  
“S-Shiro. Somethings working with Shiro. And the-the witch. Zarkon uses the witch. And-and L-Lance.” Keith mumbles, through tears, into my shirt.   
“What?” I say as I push him off of me.   
“You-You die.” Keith says looking at me with pain in his eyes.   
I pull him back in, “It’s ok Keith. I’m right here. I won’t die.” I listen to Keith’s tears for a little bit. I then hear my door open. I look over and look at the team. They are all standing there, including Shiro. Shiro then stepped into my room.   
“Get out.” I say to Shiro as I look at him, with Keith still wrapped in my arms.  
“Why? Is Keith ok?” Shiro asks taking a step closer.   
“Get out.” I say this time releasing Keith from my hug and turning my body towards Shiro.  
“Is Keith ok?” Shiro asks taking another step forward.   
“I said get out.” I bark at Shiro as I stood up. Shiro then took a step backwards and to the side. He then goes past me and to Keith. He grabs Keith’s shoulders. Keith looks up at him, with fear in his eyes. I go over to Shiro and pull him off of Keith. I then push his chest.   
“I said get the fuck out!” I say and push him towards the door.   
“Why?” Shiro asks me looking innocent.  
“You know why! You don’t have the right to come near him or put your hands on him. I saw what you did and I won’t let you even see him until he’s ok!” I yell at Shiro. I then punch Shiro in the jaw. Hunk then jumps in between me and Shiro. Allura then grabs Shiro and pulls him back. The tears run down my face as I see the team turn against me.   
“Get out of the way Hunk.” I say as I push past him to get to Shiro. Hunk then steps in front of me again.   
“Shiro hasn’t done anything wrong.” Hunk tells me with a stern look.  
“He has. He hurt Keith!” I say looking at hunk. Hunk shakes his head and moves. I then feel someone put their hand on my shoulder.   
“Lance don’t do it. It’s not worth it.” I hear Keith say I breath in and back down. I see Allura help Shiro out of the room with pidge and hunk following. Coran than comes over to me. He sets his hand on my free shoulder.   
“That wasn’t good what you did, Lance. I know that wasn’t Shiro, but still, it wasn’t good.” Coran turns and leaves my room. I turn and look back at Keith.   
“I’m sorry.” I say as my tears keep flowing. Keith puts his hand on my cheek and wipes away my tears.   
“It’s ok Lance. I know you just wanted to protect me just like how I would have.” Keith says as he looks at me. He then kisses my forehead. He moves his lips to mine. He kisses me, but he’s just trying to distract himself and me.   
“I have to go.” I say as I pull back from his lips. I go to my closet and pull out my backpack. I throw some clothes in and my armor. I grab my stuff from my bathroom and throw it into my bag. Keith then grabs my shoulder.   
“Lance. Where are you going?” Keith asks me.  
I look at him, “I’m going somewhere, anywhere.”   
“Please don’t go lance.” Keith pleads, holding on I my arm now. I pull my arm out and grab my backpack.  
“It’s to late. The team doesn’t need me.” I say as I go and leave my room. I go to the kitchen to throw food in my bag. I grab food that will last at least a week. I zip up my backpack and head over to the main room. I open up my lions chamber door.   
“Lance! Wait!” I stop and look at Keith.  
“What?” I bark at him.  
“I need you. You said who needed you. I need you.” Keith pleads onto my arm. I pull him off.  
“I’m done with this whole ‘voltron’ business.” I say and go down to my lion.   
“Please Lance!” Keith yells behind me.   
“I’m good Keith! Just like how you were!” I yell at him. I then open up my lions mouth and go in. I go up to my cockpit and try to start blue up.   
“Come on blue. Please work. I need some air and I need to find the real Shiro.” I say as blue starts to turn on. Blue then turns off and somehow I’m teleported outside and blue puts up his shield.   
“Fine blue I’ll fine a different lion. I don’t need you.” I say and head over to the green lion and yellow which do the same as blue. I then go to red. Red has his shield up.   
“Why are you all against me.” I say as I set my hand against reds shield. He then lowers his shield. Keith hasn’t come for me yet which is a good thing. Red opens up his mouth and lets me into his cockpit. I throw my backpack down and sit in the pilot chair. He then starts up right away. I then fly out of the chamber and away from the Castel of Lions.   
“Thanks, Red.” I mumble under my breath


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lance? Where are you? Don’t do anything stupid?” Keith says. I just smile. How can I be stupid, when I’m saving Shiro?

Once I left, I started to think of places where Shiro would be. So the first place, well the only place I could think of was, well the galra because Keith said that Zarkon and his witch, Haggar, were behind this. Except if they’d taken Shiro, he’d be at a prisoner lock-up zone, hopefully. If they took him though he could be at the main base. I shake my head. I open up a map on Reds screen. I looked and found a prison lock-up near the main base. They are high security but I don’t really give a damn. I put Red on autopilot as I go and put my armor on. I pull out my bayard. I slip on my helmet and hear chaos.  
“Keith, do you know where lance is?” Pidge says through the helmet.  
“Pidge right now I have a bigger problem. Reds missing?” Keith reply’s to pidge.  
“Well Green, Yellow, Black, and... Blue? Blues still here! Why’s Blue still here?” Hunk says into the communication system.  
“Do you think Lance took Red?” Pidge asks.  
“Allura coming down to the chamber in... pink armor?” Hunk says.  
“I feel a pull. I need to go to the Blue Lion.” Allura says.  
“Blue wants me to pilot him.” Allura says.  
“So Keith, do you think, Black wants you to pilot him?” Pidge asks.  
“Yeah let me go see, now that you say that.” Keith replies.  
A few minutes pass.  
“Yeah Blacks letting me pilot him.” Keith responds and pauses, “alright let’s head out.”  
“So Keith do you know where Lance said he was going?” Hunk asks.  
“No. He said he was just trying to go anywhere away from here.” Keith says.  
“Well, I have Lances helmet coronations because he’s using it right now.” Pidge responds.  
“Lance?” Keith asks.  
I let a few minutes pass.  
“Lance? Are you there? We are trying to find you.” Keith says again.  
A few more minutes pass.  
“Maybe he has communication systems off right now.” Pidge tells Keith.  
“Alright. Let’s go find him. Send me over the cornets.” Keith responds towards pidge.  
Beep! Beep!  
I look at my new lions controls which are the pretty much the same as blues. The alter is that we are at the first galra lock-up. I turn off my communication system in my helmet and land Red. I land Red far enough away from the lock-up so the galra wouldn’t be able to see me. I then grab my backpack, a pair of binoculars and exit Red. Once I’m outside I go on top of his head. I set my backpack down and lay on my stomach. I leave my helmet on for a little bit, but then take it off, once my suit said the air was clean. I turned on my communication system so I could listen to the teams conversation, to keep an ear on them. As I listen I looked at the base. The team wasn’t saying anything, so I just looked. I pulled out a bag of chips from my backpack after I got bored and hungry.  
Crunch  
Crunch  
Crunch.  
After I ate a few handfuls of chips, the team starts speaking again.  
“Hey Pidge. Have you found Lances cornets yet?” Keith asks Pidge.  
“Yeah. He’s in the seventh quadrant.” Pidge says with an irritated tone.  
“Anyways Keith why are you so worried about Lance?” Aullra asks Keith.  
“One he has the Red lion. Two Lance can be really stupid when he’s pissed off. Three he’s the only one who can pilot Red and four we can’t form Voltron without him.” Keith says. I roll my eyes. I bet he wouldn’t even give a damn if we weren’t screwing each other. None of them would even care if I wasn’t part of Voltron.  
“Valid reasons Keith.” Allura responds.  
“I know, but I actually fucked up.” Keith says.  
“Keith, we all... messed up.” Allura says.  
“What do you mean?” Keith asks.  
“I rejected lances feelings for such a long time, that I think he left partly because of me, but the thing is I-I love him.” Allura tells Keith. I sit up.  
“Y-You love Lance?” Keith asks.  
“Hah! Pidge you owe me ten bucks.” Hunk yells into his mic.  
“You piece of crap.” Pidge barks back.  
“Yeah I love lance. A lot actually.” Allura says.  
“Well,that’s good. I’m sure when you tell him he’ll be happy.” Keith responds.  
“But Lance already knows.” Pidge says.  
“What?” Keith asks.  
“What?” Allura asks.  
“Lance’s communication system is back on. It’s been back on apparently. Which also gives me his exact coronations, which are...” Pidge trails off.  
“Are what?” Allura asks.  
“He is in the seventh quadrant near...” pidge trails off again.  
“Near where?” Allura asks.  
“Near the main galra base.” Pidge says nervously.  
“Lance? Where are you? Are you ok?” Allura asks.  
“Lance don’t do anything stupid.” Keith says.  
“Lance be careful.” Pidge says.  
“Come meet us lance.” Hunk says.  
I see something move in the distance. It put the binoculars up to my eyes and look. It’s a guard, with...Shiro. I sit up and put everything in my back pack. I pull out my Bayard and slip on my helmet. I then turn off my communication system. I run down Reds back and towards the lock-up. I take my Bayard and transform it into my sword I unlocked. I go after the guard that has Shiro. The guard renters the lock-up prison with Shiro. It must be a cell swap. I follow them into the prison, sneaking behind them and taking out any guards that are needed to be taken out. The guard then stops at a cell numbered 1.  
“This is where you will be staying for a little while. Zarkon will be picking you up in about an hour or two.” The guard says and throws Shiro into the prison. The guard then leaves and turns on the high security system. Where I’m standing a laser drops and I roll away towards Shiros new cell. I have to dodge a couple more lasers. I then get to Shiros cell and see three security cameras. I shoot all three, which will probably send an alert to the guards watch room. I go to Shiros bars and grab on to them. Shiro turns around and looks at me with a confused look.  
“What are you doing here Lance? Where’s the rest of the team?” Shiro asks me as he gets up and comes over to me.  
“I came here to rescue you and I don’t know where the rest of the team is and I don’t really care right now. All I know is that Keith and, well, the whole team needs you.” I say as Shiro puts his hands on the bars.  
“Very stupid of you Lance, but thanks for rescuing me.” Shiro says as he backs away from the cell bars. I transform my Bayard into my gun and shoot at the bars. Fuck. They are high security bars.  
“I’ll be right back.” I say to Shiro as I run to the main security room. I find the room and when I open the rooms door, there are at least three dozen guards. I look for a spot to shoot at the controls. After a minute I see it and shoot. All of the guards look at me.  
“Sorry. I wish I could stay but I’ve gotta run.” I say and wink as I shoot the door panel, locking the door closed. I then run to Shiros cell not worrying about the lasers. I then open Shiros cell since it’s no longer locked.  
“Come on Shiro. We gotta go.” I say as I run towards the door. He follows me out of the prison. We then go over to my lion. Red opens his mouth and lets us in.  
“Hey why aren’t you in the Blue lion?” Shiro asks me.  
“Long story. No time. I’ll tell you later.” I say as I turn on Reds controls as the guards come out. Shit. They are going to shoot him down. I put a command into Red so he’ll take off in 60 seconds and meet the team. I then get out of my pilot seat and go to the opening of Reds mouth. I throw a helmet and Bayard I took for Shiro, at him.  
“Where are you going Lance?” Shiro asks as I put my arm on the top of Reds mouth.  
“Hey Shiro. I may not come back. There are people that need to be safe and will be better off without me,” I say as I turn and look at Shiro.  
“What are you saying? Lance?” Shiro asks me.  
“Take care of Voltron. Help Keith out with leading and for me. Watch out for Keith and tell him that I love him and that I’m sorry there couldn’t be a different way.” I say as Shiro looks at me with worry.  
“What the hell are you saying Lance?” Shiro asks me. I jump out of Red.  
“Lance? Lance?!?” Shiro yells as he goes to Reds mouth but it’s too late. Red closes his mouth and leaves to the team. I close my eyes as I fall to the ground. I then turn on my jet pack, helping me land. I turn on my communication systems.  
“Lance is at the base. I’m in Red and... Lance is on a death mission. I can’t get back because I can’t control the Red lion.” Shiro says. He must’ve put the helmet on.  
“Shiro, Lance, we are almost there.” Pidge says.  
“Lance, Buddy.” Hunk says as if he’s crying.  
“Lance. You’re so fucking stupid.” Keith says. I start to ignore the commotion so I can kill these guys.  
Bang!  
Bang!  
Pew!  
Pew!  
I shoot twice they shoot twice. Since we are just going back and forth, I decide to swap to my sword. I go and slice through all of them. There’s only one left and I kill him. I turn around when I hear Keith say, “Lance we are here.” I smile at his lion, at all of there lions.  
Pew!  
Pew!  
Pew!  
.... I fall to the ground. I feel the blood oozing out of my body.  
“Lance!” The whole team screams. The commotion starts again. I can only say one sentence.  
“Keith....The darkness...It’s so....Comforting.” I smile as I say this.  
“Lance. Stay with me.” Keith says I see the lions all attack the prison while Shiro, in the Red lion, gets prisoners. Keith lands his lion, as blood pours out of my mouth. Keith leaves his lion and runs over to me. He shoots anything he sees. He runs and slides down next to me.  
“Lance?” Keith asks as he holds me in his arms. I smile.  
“Lance stay with m......................................


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is having repeating nightmares as he sleeps and while he’s dead or at least he thinks he’s dead. He doesn’t know if he’s dead, so he waits for Keith to rescue him.

I somehow end up at my house, the house I’ve lived in all my life with my family. I am standing in front of the fence, looking towards the massive house. It looks so much smaller from far away. I open up the gate and go into the mini garden lands that frame the side walk. I walk along the path, but I realize all the plants are dead. When I get up to the porch I stop. I look at the brick house, with a brown roof, a white door, and multiple windows. Some of the windows have cracks. Some of the curtains hiding the insides of the house, were torn. I step up and onto the porch. I look to the side, to only find, some of the the wood is broken and collapsed in on its self, making the porch unsteady. I go up to the door, but I don’t put my hand on the nob. Instead I push on the door. I don’t know why I did this but it worked and all of a sudden panic and worry rushed over me. I open the door quickly and look around. I go into the living room first. As I walk in, I run my fingers along the wall. I then see a picture in a picture frame. It’s glass shattered. I bend down and pick it up. Tears run down my face. All of the plants are dead. All the pictures destroyed and damaged. I know who did this. The galra did this to my family. Then I hear there screams. I appear in the middle of battle on earth, between the galra and earth. The planet is barley able to protect them selves. Then I’m in voltron. They are getting ready to fly in, to help save earth, but it may be too late. The alarms go off in the Castel. Everyone is rushing around. I can’t help them and they can’t hear me. 

Beep!  
Beep!  
Beep!

I open my eyes. I hear my heart beating steadily. I feel my body ache. I look down to see I’m in a suit, the suits they have put us in, the one I never wanted to see Keith in, but the one he had to see me in. I realize I’m not in my bed nor Keith’s, I’m in a crypod, a healing pod. My breathing feels stiff. I’m just here, waiting for the door open. I decide to pound on the glass. Can anyone hear me?   
“Somebody? Help? Anybody? Please.” I beg, tears in my eyes again. The dream scared me. It had to be a dream. It couldn’t have been real. Could it? Was I really dead? Was that what death felt like? My air goes icy.  
“Help? Keith? Someone?” I plead again, this time tears falling. The door opens. I fall down to the ground, gasping for air. Keith rushes over and grabs me. He turns me around and I look up at him. His starry blue almost gray eyes. They are stuffy, puffy, and red. He’s been crying. He wipes away my tears.  
“Lance.” He whispers as a tear falls down his cheek.  
“Keith.” I respond and wipe his tear away. I didn’t care what they thought of us. The team can accept us or disown us, but I’d be ok as long as Keith was by my side. Keith then picks me up and Carries me to my room.  
“Why my room?” I ask Keith, giving him a frown.  
“Why not your room?” Keith asks me back.  
“Fine you win.” I say as he lays me down in my bed. He pulls my blankets down so I can get under them.  
“Get some sleep.” Keith tells me as he pats my head. I look at him.  
“I can’t.” I say as I move and look straight at him.  
“Why can’t you?” Keith asks me.  
“Because the suit is too tight. Can you unzip it for me, please?” I ask Keith turning around and looking at the wall. I feel him put his hand on my back. I hear the zipper unzip. He then stops. I take the suit and take the top part off. I wrap the arm sleeves around my waist so I can sleep.  
“I’m going to go.” Keith says as he leaves my bed. I grab his wrist.  
“No, don’t go. Please stay.” I ask and tug on his arm. He looks at me for a second then nods. He takes off his belt and puts it on my top bunk. He does the same with his jacket, but leaves his boots on the floor. He then gets in bet, slowly and gently, making sides not to hurt me, as if I were as delicate as a glass teddy bear. He then scooted closer to me. I turned around and leaned into him, even though it hurt from moving from one side to the other. I then moved my hands under his shirt and up his back. I feel him shiver probably cause my hands are cold. He then puts his arms around me. He starts humming, which puts me to sleep.

The house. My home the one I’ve lived in all my life, I’ve come back to it. I’m finally home. Safe and sound. I go in the gate and the gardens are full and lush. I walk along them and brush my fingers along the plants. I stop in front of the house. I look up. New bricks, new roof, new curtains and new windows. They’re home! My family’s home! I start to cry tears of joy. I run up on the porch. New wood and the holes are gone. I open the door and walk in. That’s when I stop. I look around. They’re not here. I feel my eyes go wide in shock. Where are they? The inside is damaged. The galra came back when they were rebuilding. I start to cry. I turn around to leave but the door closes. It locks and I cannot get out. I hear my family’s screams again. I then feel the floor give out under me. I fall down. Down, down, down, into a black void.  
“Help! Somebody help!” I scream crying. I need someone to pull me out.

I sit up straight, eyes wide open, tears painting my face. I turn to look over and see Keith asleep next to me. I decide to try and get out of bed. When I do, it hurts. I end up not waking Keith but hurting myself. I then go over to my bathroom. I then go into the bathroom and look in the mirror. I realize my suit is tied around my waist, with a lose t-shirt, covering my chest. Keith must’ve done that. He must’ve not been able to handle my handsomeness. I put my hand in my hair. When I do so my shirt raises up. I see one of the wounds. I slipped the shirt up and over my head. I threw it to the side, so I could have my hands free. I started touching my wound. I had one that pierced me through my body which hit me above my v-line and under my chest. Where are the two others? I turn around and look at my back in the mirror. My back holds the two other wounds. There’s the same one from the other side, which is in my mid back. Then there was one on my left shoulder and a huge scar that went across my back. It must’ve grazed me. I turn back around and look at myself in the mirror again. No wonder why I almost died. Well, I may have died actually. I see Keith step in from behind me. He wraps his arms around me and puts his head on my right shoulder, where I am not hurt. I put my hands on his and lean my head over his.   
“I’m sorry.” I whisper in the cold, silent air. He rubs his chin against my shoulder as he nods.   
“Allura, she likes you.” Keith says as he pulls away. I turn around and look at him. His wounds have all healed, well at least the ones I can see. The bruises are gone and the gash has scared over. How long was I in there, in the healing pod? Why does he look so hurt, like he was the one who almost died.  
“And?” I ask him. I don’t know what else to say.  
“I know you love her more than me. You’ve always wanted her. I was second hand.” Keith tells me. He looks into my eyes as he says, “She waited for you while you were in there. She stayed for awhile actually.”   
“What about you? Weren’t you there?” I ask him and he looks guilty.  
“I could stay there and watch and wait. I couldn’t take the bad news. That if you were...” Keith trails off.  
“If I were dead? How close was I to death?” I ask him as I go over to him. I put my hand on his cheek.  
“You stopped breathing when you were in my arms. You also stopped breathing in the healing pod twice. Lance, they said you wouldn’t make it and it would have been all my fault.” Keith says as he begins to cry.   
“I’m sorry. I was stupid. I was being stupid so I could help you get better. So Shiro could come back. I didn’t realize I’d hurt you more if I wasn’t here. Anyways how long was I in there and where is the fake Shiro?” I ask Keith.  
“You were in there for about a month. Also the fake Shiro is gone for good, and the real Shiro is doing great.” Keith says.  
“Also Keith, I don’t love Allura. I love you.” I say as I kiss him. Keith kisses me back. He then turns us around. He pushes me on to my bed. He wants me, but I’m wounded. I stop him.  
“What?” Keith asks me.  
“Be careful please. I just got out of a healing pod.” I say as he chuckles.  
“Ok.” He responds as he begins to dig in


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith ends up hurting lance emotionally, but all he does is try to help him recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I’m going to leave this here. This will be the last chapter but I am going to be writing the next story that goes after this chapter. The book will be about what they do on earth and after that small book I’ll come back to this. By the way Disneyland will be in there ;). Anyways the next book I will start writing soon and I’ll end up coming back to this in about a month maybe earlier. So let me know what you think and thank you for the support you’ve shown so far!

20 minutes later, Keith falls on me.  
“Had fun?” I ask him, since he rode me the whole time pretty much, because the doctor says I shouldn’t move, which also probably means no sex but Keith kept saying it was fine.  
“Y-Yeah.” He says out of breath. My door opens all of a sudden. Keith quickly pulls a blanket over us and I pretend to be asleep.  
“What were you doing Keith?” Pidge asks as she chuckles.  
“The blanket fell off of us, so I grabbed it.” Keith says trying to come up with a cover story.  
“Well, didn’t seem like that. It seemed like you were jerking off in Lances bed.” Pidge says to Keith. At least she didn’t think we were having sex.  
“Yeah sure I was pidge. I was jerking off in my friends bed.” Keith replies snarlingly.  
“Fine if you weren’t you wouldn’t mind getting out of bed.” Pidge says.  
“Whatever. What do you need?” Keith says irritate.  
“I knew it! Ha! You were jerking off!” Pidge yells through laughs. “I’m never letting you this down and I’ll make sure Lance finds out that you were jerking off next to him.”  
“W-What did you need Pidge?” Keith asks getting flustered.  
“I just wanted to see how lance was doing, but I didn’t know you were sleeping in his bed and jerking off in it too!” Pidge hollers again.  
“I slept in his bed to watch over him. To make sure he breathes steadily and doesn’t stop breathing.” Keith says as stern as possible.  
“Keith, I know that’s not what happened. You are way too gay to keep your cool around Lance. So you found this to be your way to cuddle him. I just didn’t know you’d go as far as jerking off next to him. I’m actually surprised he didn’t wake up.” Pidge says laughing again.  
“You piece of shit!” Keith yells as he grabs a pillow. He must’ve chucked it at her.  
“What did I do?” She says.  
“Get out now pidge or you’ll see something you don’t want to see.” Keith threatens her.  
“Ok! Ok! I’ll go. I’ll just never let this down and I’ll tell lance how gay you are for him. Oh and Keith you don’t have a chance. Lance is way too straight for you.” Pidge says as she runs out of the room. Keith then gets up. He leaves the bed, closes my door, and locks it. I roll over and look at him.  
“ ‘Lance is too straight for you’ my ass.” I chuckle as Keith looks down. He released air he didn’t realize he was holding.  
“Phew! That was way too close for comfort.” Keith says as he starts to breath normally.  
“Heh, guess we need to be more careful.” I say and pause, “Keith. Would you be mad if I fake dated Allura?”  
“I won’t be mad as long as you don’t kiss her unless you have to, you never screw her, and she agrees to it.” Keith says putting his hand out for me to shake. I shake his hand.  
“Ok. I agree. Anyways I’m gonna grab a quick shower.” I say as I get off the bed and go to the bathroom. I realize I don’t have to take my clothes off so I just hop in. After a few minutes, Keith comes in.  
“Why are yo—“ Keith cuts me off, “I’m going to hop in with you.” I bite my lip once he hops in. I turn around and look up at him.  
“No. No sex, just a shower with you because you’re hurt. Earlier could’ve hurt you. So no more fucking each other until you’re all good to go and the doctor gives the all clear.” Keith says as he pushes my wet hair out of my face.  
“Ok.” I say as I turn around. Keith grabs the shampoo and cleans my hair. He rubs and scrubs and does the same with the conditioner. Once he’s done with our hair, he goes to grab the stick of body soap, but it slips out of his hand. It lands right in front of my feet so I decide to grab it. So with my back towards him, I bend down, as I do so my but rubs against his member. I pick up the soap bar but it slips out of my hand goes forward. I grab it again and bend back into his member again. I then look up at him from my bent position. He looks flustered as fuck. He’s biting his lip to hold his moans back.  
“Here, daddy.” I say as I give him the soap. I then bite my lip and rub my ass against him again.  
“F-Fuck Lance.” Keith moans out. I turn around and look at him. I rub my hands down his chest, and end at grab his crouch.  
“Mmm. Fuck! Stop it Lance! I’m not going to fuck you. Earlier was a mistake.” Keith gets mad and hits my hand away. I lean into Keith’s ear and my hot breath hits his.  
“Daddy.” I whisper as I lick his ear. “I didn’t like it when you fucked me and I didn’t get to fuck you.”  
“Lance stop it!” Keith yells at me and grabs my shoulders. He pinches me too hard so I back down right away. Tears then start to gather in my eyes. I open the shower door and get out. I make sure to slam it on his face. I grab a towel and dry off quickly. I then throw the towel down. I decide to put on a blue shirt, my jacket, a pair of jeans, and my tennis shoes. Keith then comes out of the shower once I’m dressed. He pulls out a pair of clothes from my dresser. Why are his clothes in there? Oh he probably put them there for when he needed new clothes after we’ve had fun. Keith then gets dressed and sits down on the bed next to me.  
“I’m sorry Lance. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s just my galra side is hard to control still. I’ve almost got it under control, but when you do that to me it hurts me so badly, physically and emotionally. I’m sorry though.” Keith says as he kisses my head. I hate being injured.  
“Paladins, we will be going to earth for a week or two just to check in.” Shiro calls over the speakers.  
I lean over to Keith, “Its ok, I forgive you.”


End file.
